Ash, me volví un pokémon
by pdsntk
Summary: El título lo dice todo, una castaña se convierte en pokémon y veremos todo lo que tiene que pasar. Clasificacion T por ciertas cosillas y Romance por si las moscas.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo están? Hace mucho que no me reporto por acá. Pues que les puedo decir; he estado ocupado con muchas cosas en el trabajo y por fin tengo tiempo libre.**

 **Este tiempo que no he escrito han pasado muchas cosas tanto en el anime como en los juegos (mugrosos japonesios y sus eventos exclusivos de japon). También se nos fue un grande en esta semana, la partida más importante del año a mi parecer, sino es que de la década y donde quiera que este, mis respetos para usted Señor Satoru Iwata.**

 **Ahora, pasando a la historia, les traigo algo que prometí hace tiempo que haría y que llevaba cocinándose en mi mente desde hace meses, por lo que hoy por fin se los traigo. Quería hacerlo en un solo capítulo, pero mi retorcida mente no me dejó hacerlo y por lo tanto lo hare en 2. Asi que, sin más preámbulo los dejo con esta historia. Disfrútenla.**

Ash, me volví un pokémon

Nuestra historia comienza muy temprano al alba. Una jovencita llamada Serena se encontraba en un bosque cercano al centro pokémon buscando ingredientes para preparar pokepuffs. A ella le encantaba prepararlos para ver felices a sus pokémon y a los de sus amigos, pero lo que más le gustaba era preparar unos especiales que también podían consumir los humanos, y en su cabeza estaba la imagen de un entrenador a quien le encantaría comerlos.

Serena: Me pregunto si a Ash le gustará la nueva receta que pensé. – Se preguntaba mientras se detenía un momento a descansar y contemplar los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles. – ¿Tú que piensas Braixen? – Le preguntó a su pokémon.

Braixen asintió y contestó con su sonido característico.

Serena continuó en su recolección un rato más hasta que el sol salió completamente y decidió regresar antes de que todos se preocuparan por su ausencia. Mientras regresaba al centro pokémon escuchó una voz que venía cerca de donde estaba, por lo que decidió investigar en caso de que alguien necesitara ayuda. Al llegar a un claro observó a una chica pelirroja con un corte de cabello parecido al de Ash, que usaba un sombrero extraño color negro, una capa del mismo color abrochada con un pin en forma de estrella y debajo de esta un vestido corto color rosa sin tirantes. Ella llevaba un libro en sus manos y recitaba fragmentos de texto a un caldero humeante.

Chica: Sim slabim… sim sim sim salabim.

Serena se quedó contemplando la escena extrañada.

Serena: _¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo en esta parte del bosque?_ – Pensó para sí misma.

La curiosidad de la muchacha la hizo querer observar con más detalle. Lentamente se movió, buscando no hacer ningún ruido que la delatase. Rodeando a la misteriosa chica, se ubicó en un arbusto frente a ella, pero aun oculta.

Chica: Bien, es hora de poner los ingredientes. – Se dijo a sí misma y procedió a echar a su caldero varios objetos que a Serena le parecían extraños mientras leía la lista de estos. - Lágrimas de Aipom. – Eran algunas de las cosas que podía oír la entrenadora novata desde su posición. Ella estaba cada vez más cautivada por las acciones de aquella chica extraña. Fue tal su concentración que accidentalmente pisó una rama haciéndola crujir y llamando la atención de la chica misteriosa.

Chica: ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó alarmada.

Serena salió de entre los arbustos, avergonzada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Serena: Ho… hola. Este… no intentaba espiar ni nada por el estilo. – Le dijo nerviosa a la joven que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Chica: Y de pura casualidad estabas en el arbusto mientras trabajaba en mi pócima. – Le contestó con sarcasmo.

Serena: Ehh… ehh. – No supo que decir.

Chica: Como sea. – Se relajó. – Será mejor que no te acerques, podría ser peligroso si algo de la pócima te cayera.

Serena: Por cierto, me llamo Serena y esta es Braixen. – Ambas se presentaron.

Chica: Mi nombre es Lily y cómo puedes ver soy una bruja. – Declaró, sorprendiendo a ambas.

Serena: ¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada, a lo que la bruja asintió. - ¿Y en que trabajabas hace un momento?

Lily: Antes de que me interrumpieras, estaba preparando una poción para convertir personas en pokémon.

Tanto Serena como Braixen quedaron asombradas por esa información.

Serena: ¿En serio se puede? – Pregunto aún más emocionada.

Lily: Si. Con ella, el que la beba se transformará en una versión pokémon de sí mismo y podrá comprender su idioma, además conservará la habilidad de hablar el lenguaje humano.

Mientras las chicas conversaban, no se dieron cuenta de que un trio de siluetas se acercaban a ellas y tomándolas desprevenidas, lanzaron una red que atrapo a Braixen.

Serena: ¡BRAIXEN! – Gritó desesperada por su pokémon.

De los arbustos, las tres sombras se mostraron, revelando que eran el equipo rocket.

Jessie: Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí.

James: Parece que la pequeña novia del tarugo esta solita en el bosque.

Meowth: Y nos trajo un buen regalo para nuestro jefecito.

Serena: Ni creas que los dejaré. ¡Ve Pancham! – Lanzó la pokebola de la que emergió el pequeño panda.

Lily: Déjame ayudarte. ¡Murkrow ayúdanos¡ – De igual forma el ave salió de la esfera.

El equipo rocket sacó a Pumpkaboo y a Inkay para pelear.

Serena inició la batalla indicando a Pancham que usara roca afilada, pero no contaba con que Wobufett usaría manto espejo para regresarle el ataque con el doble de potencia y que apenas pudo evadir. Mientras tanto, Murkrow contenía a los otros 2 con viento helado.

Pancham entonces usó pulso obscuro y Wobufett nuevamente lo regresó, pero en esta ocasión el contrataque no le hizo nada a Pancham.

Lily: Buena idea Serena, los pokémon obscuros no son afectados por movimientos psíquicos. – La elogió.

Serena: Emm… gracias. – Contestó, aunque lo que pasó había sido de pura chiripa.

Usando su ventaja, tanto Pancham como Murkrow usaron pulso obscuro sobre Wobufett, dejándolo inconsciente.

Con Wobufett derrotado, el equipo rocket puso su esfuerzos en lastimar a Pancham. Lo que no sabían era que Murkrow se había escabullido y liberó a Braixen.

James: Ay nanita. – Temió por lo que se avecinaba.

Furiosa con sus captores, Braixen les lanzó su poder oculto, con el que generó varias esferas de color verdoso y se las arojó, logrando lanzarlos varios metros. Por la trayectoria a la que fueon lanzados, terminaron por estrellarse sobre el caldero de Lily, derramando su contenido que terminó sobre Serena.

Ahora la jovencita estaba colérica; había quedado empapada y sus ropas quedaron manchadas por aquel brebaje extraño. Sin reparo, ordenó a sus pokémon que usaran lanzallamas y roca afilada a toda potencia.

Meowth: Ya nos llevó la chin… – Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que una poderosa explosión los sacara volando.

Serena: Bola de tarados, me dejaron asquerosa. – Mascullaba entre dientes.

De pronto un brillo azulado empezó a rodearla por la pócima que le cayó. Los presentes solo miraban la escena enmudecidos, con expresiones de temor.

Serena: ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – Preguntaba a sus espantados amigos, inadvertida de lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo.

De repente, el brillo se intensificó, acompañado de un cosquilleo, que hizo que Serena por fin notara lo que le ocurría.

Serena: ¿¡Qué me está pasando!? – Gritó a causa de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo.

El cosquilleo, pasó a convertirse en un dolor indescriptible que llenó cada rincón de su cuerpo mientas este iba encogiéndose y cambiando de forma. De su piel salió un pelaje café, su cabeza se hizo más redonda, sus orejas se alargaron, sus ojos se volvieron pequeños y obscuros, sus pechos y caderas se empequeñecieron hasta prácticamente desaparecer, en su parte posterior una colita esponjada le salió y sus pies crecieron. Para cuando le luminosidad desapareció Serena se había transformado en un pokémon, específicamente en una Buneary.

Serena: ¿Bun? – Se preguntó a sí misma, para entonces darse cuenta del sonido que había hecho. – BUN, BUN BUN, BUN. – Gritaba desesperada en los sonidos que emitía esa especie.

Lily: Serena, por favor cálmate. – Trataba de razonar con ella, pero era inútil, Serena estaba demasiado alterada. Así que decidió pedir ayuda a Brixen y Pancham – Ustedes son sus pokémon, podrían hablar con ella.

Con cautela, ambos se acarcaron a Serena para no asustarla aún más

Braixen: Se… señorita Serena. – La llamó.

La referida paró en seco al oír aquello y lentamente volteó para encarar a sus pokémon.

Serena: ¿B… B… Bra… Braixen? – Respondió extremadamente nerviosa.

Braixen: Señorita, sé que debe de estar pasando por algo muy perturbador, pero por favor no se asuste. – Le pidió hablando con mucho tacto. – Necesitamos que se relaje para que podemos pensar en una solución.

Serena: Eres tu… y estás hablándome… de verdad que me volví una pokémon. – Se tiró al suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza, tratando de asumir aun la inverosímil realidad.

Lily: Espera un momento. – Sacó una botellita de su capa y bebió su contenido. – Ahora sí, con esto podré entenderte.

Serena: ¿Segura que con eso podrás entenderme? – Preguntó incrédula.

Lily: Tan segura que como que te estoy respondiendo.

Serena: Entonces puedes saber lo que digo. – dijo contenta para luego cambiar su tono por uno furioso. – Entonces dime ahora como regreso a mi cuerpo.

Lily: Si… la verdad es que no sé. – Confesó apenada.

Serena: ¡COMO QUE NO SABES! – Se puso histérica.

Lily: La poción aún no estaba terminada, por lo que no se por cuánto tiempo te quedarás así.

Serena: ¿¡Y ahora que voy a hacer!? – Pasó ahora a la melancolía. – ¿Cómo podré continuar de viaje?, ¿cómo se lo diré a mi madre y amigos? – En ese momento una persona importante apareció en su mente. – ¿Cómo se lo diré a Ash? – Se hiperventilaba entre más y más pensaba.

Lily: Relájate y respira hondo. – Le indicó y Serena obedeció, logrando calmarse. – No voy a dejarte como una poké-chica. Iremos a mi hogar a buscar información sobre tu situación y alguna solución.

Serena: No puedo, viajo con mis amigos y es obvio que ellos notarán mi ausencia. – Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas antes de mencionar lo siguiente. – Además no puedo dejar solo a…

Lily: Ok, entonces déjate a ti y tus pokémon al cuidado de tus amigos. Sólo diles que tuviste una emergencia por la que te tienes que ausentar y a dónde vas no puedes llevarte a los pokémon. – Le propuso.

Serena: Pero si pasa algo ¿qué voy a hacer?

Lily: Tú tranquila que yo tengo la solución. – Dijo inflando el pecho.

A continuación dibujó un círculo con inscripciones extrañas en su interior y puso a Serena en su centro. El círculo brilló, envolviendo a la convertida en una luz azulada. Tras unos breves momentos el brillo cesó.

Serena: Aun sigo convertida. – Le gruñó en típicos sonidos pokémon que, claro, nadie entendía a excepción de los presentes.

Lily: Pues que esperabas, te dije que necesito investigar como devolverte a tu forma. Lo que hice fue ponerte un conjuro de comunicación, así cuando tengas necesidad de hablar conmigo, solo tienes que pensar en mí y podremos hablar telepáticamente. – Explicó.

Lily se despidió de las pokémon y, subiéndose a su escoba, se retiró volando. Por su parte, Serena y Braixen recogieron las prendas y objetos que habían quedado en el suelo y se dirigieron al centro pokémon. Mientras caminaban, la poké-chica pensaba nerviosa como le diría a sus compañeros lo que pasó. En su desesperación imaginó el peor de los escenarios.

En su imaginación, ella explicaba a sus amigos lo ocurrido y esperaba recibir apoyo de parte de estos, pero las reacciones que obtuvo no fueron las esperadas.

Clemont: Así que te convirtieron en pokémon. – Todo parecía normal hasta que hizo brillar sus lentes y se formó una macabra sonrisa en su cara. – Este podría ser un interesante tema de investigación. Quédate quieta mientras te disecciono. – Serena quedó blanca de miedo y huyó despavorida. En su carrera se tropezó con Bonnie.

Bonnie: ¡Que linda! – Se emocionó, cosa normal en la pequeña… y eso era lo malo. – Voy a quedarme contigo, te mimare y te peinare y te maquillaré y te vestiré muy linda para SIEMPRE. – Esas últimas palabras aterrorizaron a Serena quien salió corriendo de nuevo.

Corrió y corrió hasta quedar exhausta. Jadeante por el esfuerzo, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Ash.

Ash: Serena, sabes, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar me enamoré de ti. – Aquellas palabras emocionaron a la conejita. – Pero ahora que estas de esa forma, no puedo estar contigo. Adiós para siempre. – Le dio la espalda y se marchó dejando a una Serena hundida en la depresión y sin deseos de vivir.

Una sacudida de sus pokémon la sacó de su fantasía. Ambos estaban sumamente preocupados pues ella comenzó a llorar sin motivo perceptible para ellos.

Pancham: ¿Jefa, estas bien? – Se preocupó.

Braixen: Señorita no se desespere. Ya verá que Lily volverá con la solución dentro de poco. – La consoló.

Poco tiempo después llegaron al centro pokémon donde se quedaban y para su desgracia, allí estaban todos sus amigos junto a sus pokémon. Ahora tenía que buscar una forma de pasar desapercibida, pues el hecho de ver a Pancham y Braixen solos y sobretodo que esta última trajera las prendas de Serena, era muy sospechoso; así que decidieron colarse por una ventana del segundo piso.

Mientra tanto, con el otro grupo, Pikachu desayunaba plácidamente cuando notó la cola de Braixen que desaparecía tras una esquina del edificio y curioso, se levantó a ver que hacía. Cuando volteó en la esquina ahí estaba Braixen, impulsando a Pancham con sus brazos, quien quería sujetarse del marco de una ventana.

Eso le parecía algo extraño, "tal vez ensayan algún movimiento nuevo" pensó, pero dejo de importarle en cuanto vio quien los acompañaba. Mirando expectante las acciones de los otros dos, estaba una preciosa Buneary. Al verla, su cola se levantó y se puso tiesa y, como si una descarga le recorriese la espina, su pelaje se erizó.

Obviamente no era la primera vez que veía una Buneary, pero si era la primera vez que estaba en presencia de una tan linda. El efecto era claro, estaba atraído por ella. Sin ninguna sutileza se acercó al grupo, haciéndose notar por estos.

Braixen: Ho… holala Pikachu. – Lo saludó nerviosa, tratando de hacer una pose tranquila; acción que le impidió atrapar a Pancham que terminó cayendo de cara al suelo.

El ratón amarillo ignoró categóricamente a la fémina y se acercó a Buneary.

Pikachu: He conocido Bunearys lindas antes, pero tú eres la imagen misma de la belleza. – Quiso ligar al más puro estilo de Brock.

Los otros tres pokémon quedaron atónitos por el lamentable acto que atestiguaban.

Pikachu: Sabes, hay una guardería cerca de aquí ¿qué te parece si vamos allí y platicamos de la vida, NUESTRAS vidas, hasta que se haga de noche? – La tomó de la pata y se dispuso a llevarla, pero Braixen los separo de un manotazo.

Braixen: ¡No molestes a la señorita¡ – Le amenazó enojada.

Pnacham: ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus patas encima a la jefa! – Apoyó a su compañera.

Pikachu: ¿Oigan por qué se molestan? – Preguntó confundido, más le tomó un instante percatarse algo. – Momento, la llamaste jefa. – Señalo a Pancham. – Y tú, señorita. – Ahora apuntó a Braixen. – Ustedes solo llaman así a una persona.

Los pokémon sudaban frio; por una indiscreción habían revelado información comprometedora. Ahora veían aterrados como el pokémon eléctrico unía los puntos.

Pikachu: No puede ser. – Los pokémon de Serena temblaban de la expectación.

Serena: Supongo que no tiene caso ocultárselo. – Se rindió. – Tus suposiciones son ciertas Pikachu, yo soy Serena y me transformé en un pokémon.

Pikachu: Espera ¿¡Tú eres Serena!? – Preguntó en completo shock.

Serena: ¿Qué no ya te lo habías figurado?

Pikachu: Claro que no, yo solo pensaba que eras un pokémon que tenía una personalidad como la suya o tuya, no que en realidad te hubiese convertido en una Buneary; y en una muy linda si me permites agregar. – Tanto Serena como sus pokémon se dieron una palmada en la cara por haberla regado.

Serena: Como sea, ahora tenemos un problema; debemos subir a mi habitación para que pueda encontrar una forma de explicar por qué la Serena que conocen no está allí. – Explicó.

Pikachu: No temas _my laidy_ que acá estoy yo para todo lo que se le ofrezca. – Se arrodilló ante ella, tomándole la pata.

Braixen: ¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como un tarado y ayudarnos de una vez! – Exigió.

Pikachu solo resopló y se puso en acción. Subiendo por un tubo del drenaje llegó hasta la ventana abierta, se metió al cuarto, en donde entrelazó unas sabanas, luego ató un extremo a la pata de una cama y lanzó el otro para que Serena y compañía pudiesen trepar. Ya adentro, la poké-chica se alivió un poco.

Serena: El primer obstáculo fue superado. – Suspiró.

Pikachu: ¿Y no has pensado en quedarte mejor así? Digo, probablemente recibas más atención de otros machos, no sé, amarillos y guapos, que de mi torpe entrenador. – Quiso persuadirla.

Serena: Deja eso y ayúdame a distraer a Ash para que yo ver como fingir mi ausencia. – Lo cortó

La conejita se puso pensativa, prendiéndosele el foco.

Serena: Provoca una pelea con el Chespin de Clemont. – Lanzó su idea.

Pikachu: Pero Chespin y yo nos llevamos bien, no podría pelearme con él. – Se opuso. - ¿Por qué no mejor se pelea con Pancham? Eso sería más creíble.

Pancham: Porque entonces vendrían a buscar a la jefa.

Braixen: ¿Entonces qué tal si haces que otro de los pokémon de tu entrenador se pelee con Chespin?

Pikachu se fue no muy convencido de la idea y bajo a donde estaban todos. Mientras tanto, Serena se puso a planear como disfrazar su ausencia. Mientras lo hacía, el sonido de golpes acompañados de los gritos de los pokémon y sus entrenadores indicaron a la chica que el plan de mantenerlos ocupados estaba funcionando. Teniendo una idea de lo que podría hacer, sacó una libreta con pluma de entre sus pertenencias y se subió al escritorio de la habitación para escribir algo. Al terminar, lo guardó en un sobre y lo puso sobre la mesa.

Serena: Bien, con eso basta, ahora la parte más dificil. – Se dijo a sí misma y regresó a su cama para buscar entre sus ropas. – Aquí esta. – Y del bolsillo de su saco sacó una pokebola. Regresando al escritorio, se dirigió a sus pokémon. – Escuchen, quiero que bajen y se hagan notar para que Ash y los otros vengan acá. – Les indicó y estos, haciendo una señal militar, se retiraron.

Sola en la habitación, Serena respiro hondo antes de sumirse en una experiencia por la que ningún humano había pasado. Dándole un golpecillo a la esfera, esta se abrió y convirtiendo a la conejita en una masa de energía roja, la introdujo a su interior.

Mientras tanto, Braixen y Pancham se encontraban ya en el jardín viendo a Ash, quien en ese momento estaba parando a Hawlucha de seguir partiéndole la cara a Chespin por cualquier motivo que Pikachu hubiese provocado. Para llamar la atención de los humanos, Braixen y Pancham tiraron un poco de los overoles de Clemont mientras sobaban sus estómagos en señal de hambre.

Clemont: ¿Qué pasa?

Bonnie: Hermano, creo que tiene hambre. – Los referidos solo hicieron una expresión sarcástica de "no ¿en serio?"

Ash: Por cierto ¿dónde está Serena? – Les preguntó.

Bonnie: La vi salir desde muy temprano a buscar bayas, probablemente regresó a su cuarto para dormir. – Comentó.

Ash: Pero es muy raro de Serena no estar para cuidar y cepillar a sus pokémon.

Clemont: A lo mejor se cansó mucho de estar recolectando, mejor déjala dormir. – Intentó persuadirlo.

Ash: Aun sí voy a revisar. – Se preocupó. Clemont y Bonnie le reiteraron que no era una buena idea, pero él los calmó con una señal de manos. – No voy a despertarla; solo me aseguraré de que este bien, eso es todo. – Dicho eso, se retiró.

Clemont: Ese Ash, siempre preocupándose por ella. – Sonrió mientras veía a su amigo entrar al edificio.

Bonnie: Por eso es que la tiene loquita por él y ni lo sabe. – Inmediatamente se tapó la boca por la indiscreción que había cometido.

Clemont: ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó, pues estaba distraído alimentando a los pokémon.

Bonnie: Na… nada. – Se apresuró a responder e irse a jugar con Dedenne.

De regreso con Ash, este ya se estaba frente a la habitación de Serena. Despacio giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Ash: Serena. – Susurró. – Solo vine a ver como estabas.

Procurando no hacer ruido entró a la habitación, llevándose la sorpresa de que allí no había nadie.

Ash: ¿Estará en el baño? – Se preguntó y fue a revisar.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y la llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Sin resultados fructíferos, procedía a retirarse cuando notó un sobre sobre el escritorio junto a una pokebola. Tomando el papel, abrió la carta.

Afuera del centro, los pokémon, así como Clemont y Bonnie disfrutaban de sus desayunos cuando…

Ash: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? – Su grito fue tan alto que se alcanzó a escuchar desde donde estaban ellos.

Sin perder tiempo corrieron a la habitación y al cruzar la puerta, ahí estaba Ash, sosteniendo la carta, con la boca bien abierta en una mueca entre horror, preocupación, incertidumbre y asombro.

Ash: Se… Serena se ha ido. – Dijo incrédulo.

Extrañado por lo que dijo su amigo, Clemont le quitó la carta para leerla en voz alta.

"Queridos amigos."

"Estoy segura de que se preguntarán dónde estoy. Les aviso que me encuentro bien, así que no tienen que preocuparse. Tuve que irme debido a un accidente que tuvo mi mamá. Apenas me enteré y por eso me fui sin poderles decir nada."

Bonnie: Pobre de la mamá de Serena. – Le lagrimearon los ojos.

Ash: Llamemos a su casa para ver que pasó. – Se encaminó a la puerta.

Clemont: Espera Ash. – Lo detuvo. – Aun continúa la carta. Terminemos de leerla antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Les informo que mi mamá está en un hospital privado, por lo que no podrán llamarle a mi casa."

Aquello los decepcionó.

"Además, como en el hospital no admiten pokémon, Ash, te encargo que cuides de los míos en lo que regreso, sé que los protegerás. Bonnie cuídalos bien, no hagas nada que yo no haría. Por último Clemont, por favor mantenlos bien nutridos."

"PD. Antes de irme capturé a una nueva pokémon. Ash, te pido que tengas especial cuidado con ella."

Clemont cerró la carta y la metió en el sobre, luego dio un largo suspiro.

Clemont: Por lo visto no centraremos con Serena durante un tiempo.

Bonnie: Debió ser algo muy grave, incluso dejó sus cosas. – Señaló a la pila de ropas que estaban en la cama.

Ash: Si ella nos confió a sus pokémon, entonces cumpliré con su voluntad.

Bonnie: ¡Es tan linda! – Exclamó extasiada para luego lanzarse a abrazarla.

Serena temía que su pesadilla se volviera realidad cuando un par de manos salvadoras la retiraron antes de ser alcanzada por la pequeña rubia.

Ash: Bonnie, serena dijo que tuviéramos mucho cuidado con ella. – La reprendió.

Clemont: Es cierto, solo mírala. – Señaló hacia la poké-chica, quien se notaba aterrada. – Estoy seguro de que salir de la pokebola y estar en sin tu entrenador con un montón de desconocidos debe ser una experiencia muy fuerte.

La hermanita bajó su cabeza e hizo pucheros.

Ash: Vamos pequeña. – Le habló a la convertida Serena. – Estoy seguro de que no has desayunado. – La abrazó con delicadeza y la llevó a donde estaba el resto de los pokémon para que comieran.

Nuevamente en el exterior, el desayuno de los humanos estaba listo y todos estaban en la mesa degustando la comida preparada por Clemont. Lo más interesante era que Serena estaba sobre las piernas de Ash mientras este la alimentaba.

Ash: Vamos pequeña, es comida pokémon, te va a gustar. – Trataba de alimentarla y la poké-chica se resistía cual bebé que no quiere comer lo que le dan.

Bonnie: Tal vez no le guste la comida pokémon. – Comentó.

Haciendo caso al acertado comentario de la menor, Ash desistió en su intento de darle comida pokémon y en cambio le acercó su plato de pan con mermelada. Teniendo comida más normal frente a ella, Serena tomó uno de los panes y procedió a comerlo.

Ash: Tenias razón Bonnie. Te gusta mucho pequeña. – Le dijo a la conejita.

Al terminar su degustación, restos de mermelada quedaron alrededor de su boca.

Ash: He he, deja que te limpie. – Dicho eso, tomó un palíelo y removió la mermelada. – Listo, quedaste tan linda como antes. – Mencionó a la pequeña y muy sonrojada Serena.

Bonnie: Mira, parece que está un poco roja. – Señaló.

Clemont: ¿Le estará dando fiebre?

Ash: No sé, déjame ver. – Tomó a Serena y puso su frente con la de ella.

Teniendo sus rostros tan cerca, la poké-chica no pudo evitar que sus colores y temperatura aumentaran a tal grado que de sus orejas comenzó a salir vapor.

Bonnie: Oh no, se puso peor. – Se preocupó.

Con la misma emoción que la rubia, Ash tomó a Serena entre sus brazos, acción que la puso aún más roja, y la llevó con la enfermera. Pasado un rato, la conejita les fue devuelta, declarando la encargada que no tenía absolutamente nada malo.

La tarde transcurrió normal; Ash entrenaba con sus pokémon, Clemont le servía como pareja en su entrenamiento y Bonnie se dedicaba a cepillar y mimar a los pokémon de Serena. Todo lucia normal salvo una cosita, y eso era que el entrenador mantenía a la mencionada junto a él todo el tiempo, ocupando el lugar de su siempre fiel compañero en su hombro.

Cuando terminó la sesión, Pikachu se subió al hombro vacío de su entrenador.

Pikachu: Hola, parece que nos subimos al mismo transporte. – Nuevamente se hizo el galán.

Serena: Oh por el amor a Arceus. – Se sobo las sienes, exasperada. – Por qué no te pierdes y me dejas en paz. – Se bajó del hombro y se retiró.

Pikachu: ¿Y si nos perdemos juntos por el camino de la pasión? – La siguió.

Ambas criaturas protagonizaron una cómica cacería alrededor del joven, e incluso subiendo y bajando de él constantemente.

Ash: _Por alguna razón esto de Pikachu y Buneary me resulta familiar_. – Pensó.

Mientras tanto, los pokémon observaban atentos la inverosímil situación.

Hawlucha: Oye Braixen ¿Sabes que se trae Pikachu y de donde salió esa Buneary? – Se acercó a ella para preguntarle en voz baja.

Braixen: Ella es la nueva captura de Serena y en cuanto a Pikachu, ese idiota se puso así por una cara bonita. – Giró la cabeza enfadada.

Pancham: Más le vale no hacerle algo a la je… – No pudo terminar, pues Braixen le tapó la boca antes de que soltara algo.

Hawlucha: ¿Qué dijo? – Inquirió.

Braixen: Dijo que… emm… que ojalá se le pase pronto su flechazo… si, eso dijo. – Mintió.

De regreso con nuestro entrenador, este ya se había hartado del juego de persecución en el cual él era parte del paisaje.

Ash: ¡Suficiente! – Llamó la atención de los protagonistas del juego. – Pikachu, ve a reunir a los chicos para que entren a sus pokebolas. – Ordenó y el roedor se fue corriendo antes de que su entrenador se enojase más. – Y en cuanto a ti. – Se agachó para quedar más o menos a la altura de Serena. – Discúlpalo, no sé por qué se puso así. – Le dijo suavemente mientras la acariciaba.

Pasada la tarde, fue hora de la cena. Todos se fueron directo a la cafetería en el interior del centro médico. Nuevamente Serena se sentó junto a Ash quien le compartía de su comida, Bonnie cenaba un plato de espagueti con salsa y Clemont trabajaba en una pequeña caja de metal.

Clemont: ¡Listo! – Exclamó satisfecho.

Bonnie: ¿Qué tienes ahí hermanito?

Clemont: Esto mi querida hermana es una pokebola. – Hizo brillar sus lentes al decirlo.

Ash: ¿Una pokebola? –Se extrañó.

Bonnie: Pero es cuadrada. – Compartió el sentimiento.

Clemont: Es hora de que la ciencia le abra paso al futuro ¡Citronic Gear ON! (me gusta más esa frase que en latino). – Presionó el borrón central de su invento y un rayo de luz tocó al desprevenido Dedenne, introduciéndolo al invento. – Con esta pokebola podremos ver lo que piensa Dedenne.

Del cubo sobre la mesa se proyectó una imagen de Dedenne jugando con Bonnie, dejando a todos impresionados.

Ash: El poder de la ciencia es increíble. – Se emocionó como siempre.

Clemont: si quieres puedo hacer una para Buneary. Estoy seguro de que a Serena le gustará. – Se ofreció.

Serena se alarmó por la propuesta; si Clemont investigaba en sus pensamientos era probable que descubrieran aquellos prohibidos que tenía sobre cierto entrenador y se descubriría su identidad. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que la descubrieran, así que mientras Clemont explicaba a todos el funcionamiento de su invento, ella tomó el destornillador de la mesa, con el que desatornilló algunas partes de la pokebola haciendo que esta se sacudiera violentamente para, finalmente, explotar como era costumbre.

Todo habia sido un éxito salvo por cierto acontecimiento. Cuando la pokebola cuadrada explotó, la espantada de Bonnie no pudo evitar golpear su plato con el codo y lanzar el espagueti directamente a sonde estaban Ash y Serena. SPLAT sonó por el lugar e inmediatamente todas las miradas se fueron hacia el entrenador y la poke-chica que estaban cubiertos de salsa.

Clemont/Bonnie: Lo sentimos Ash. – Avergonzados se disculparon.

Ash: No pasa nada. – Los disculpó y volteó hacia Serena. – Parece que tendremos que tomar un baño. – Esa frase petrificó a Serena.

Ya en el baño, la conejita estaba sola esperando a Ash, quien se quitaba las ropas en la habitación. Los nerviosismos y la expectación se hicieron presentes en ella.

Serena: _¿Qué voy a hacer? Voy a ver a Ash_. – Pensaba para sí misma mientras cubría su avergonzado rostro con su pelaje.

Mientras cubría su rostro, recordó toda la atención que había recibido ese día, llegando a una conclusión.

Serena: ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser un pokémon para que Ash sea así conmigo!? – Se quejó y armó una rabieta.

Ash: Veo que estas impaciente por bañarte. – Serena destapó su cara para ver a un Ash completamente desnudo, salvo por una toalla que cubría sus partes. – Ese deseo de estar linda y aseada, de veras que te pareces a Serena.

La jovencita no podía creer lo que oía y sobretodo menos podía creer la naturalidad con que lo decía.

Ash: Y eso no es todo. – La levantó para ponerla a la altura de su cara muy cerca una del otro. – También tienes unos bonitos ojos azules justo como ella. – Le sonrió.

Esas palabras hacían que Serena se sintiera como en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Estando tan cerca sentía un extraño y gran impulso de lanzarse sobre él y hacer lo que su instinto le dijera.

Ignorante de lo que pensaba la poké-chica, Ash la bajó y llenó una jícara con agua que vacío sobre ella. A continuación, echó algo de jabón en sus manos y empezó a lavarle la cabeza; todo era normal hasta que algo inasperado ocurrió cuando el moreno pasó le tocó las orejas.

Serena: B-buuahhh. – Gimió, pero este no fue uno de dolor sino de placer.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, inmediatamente su coloración pasó a un rojo intenso y se cubrió la boca con sus patas.

Ash: Oh lo siento, ¿te lastimé? – Se preocupó el morenos, más en un momento se dio cuenta de algo. – Debe ser que tus orejas son muy sensibles.

Ash entonces, fue más cuidadoso y lavó las orejas de la poké-chica con suma delicadeza. Serena, por su lado, sentía una oleada de sensaciones placenteras cada vez que las manos del moreno pasaban por ellas. Poco a poco su temperatura fue en aumento mientras pasaba por algo nunca antes experimentado. Su mente ni siquiera le permitía maldecir el hecho de que solo siendo un pokémon pudiese tener aquellas atenciones.

A continuación, el moreno pasó a lavar los brazos y el pecho de la conejita. Mientras contenia sus gemidos, Serena solo podía imaginar cómo sentiría el tacto del muchacho sobre su cuerpo humano, recorriendo cada rincón minuciosamente lo que hizo que se calentara aún más.

La situación solo empeoró cuando nuestro héroe, inocentemente, pasó a lavar la región baja de la niña. En cuanto Serena percibió el roce de su objeto de deseo sobre su área más privada no pudo contenerse y comenzó a tener ligeros espasmos. Ash, ignorante de lo que pasaba, siguió con lo que hacía; ahora la pequeña tenía que cubrir su boca para no lanzar gritos. Pero lo peor vino cuando, al final, terminó estimulando su punto más sensible. Fue ahí donde la poké-chica no pudo aguantar más; su psique dejó de ser suya para ser dominada por un incontrolable instinto que nació de no sabía dónde. Dominada por su deseo, se zafó de las manos del joven para acto seguido, derribarlo y ponerse justo sobre de él.

Ash miraba extrañado a la conejita que tenía el rostro muy sonrojado, además de una respiración errática y agitada.

Ash: Bu… Bunneary ¿qué pasa contigo? – Preguntó preocupado y algo nervioso por la mirada perdida que tenía ella.

Pero no tuvo respuesta. Ella solo tenía una idea en su cabeza y era la de hacerle cosas, MUCHAS cosas. Sin escuchar los llamados de Ash ella se abalanzó sobre él y…

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegaremos con el primero de dos capítulos, espero que les haya gustado esta tierna y rosa historia.**

 **Para los que no me conocen y se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi trabajo, se los agradezco e invito a que lean mis otras dos historias. "Desafío en el parque de la luna" y "El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova" que espero sean de su agrado.**

 **Para los que me siguen, les informo que el nuevo capítulo de la serie antes mencionada lo publicaré pronto, así que no coman ansias.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido como siempre recordándoles que todas las quejas, sugerencias, críticas y demás serán bien recibidas y leídas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como están estimados lectores. Antes de comenzar, déjenme desearles un feliz día de muertos a todos mis connacionales y aquellos que lo celebren en otras tierras.**

 **Yo sé que parecía que ya tenía bien olvidada esta historia, pero se equivocan. Lo que ocurrió acá es que, entre los comentarios que me llegaron, hubo uno que básicamente adivinó el final de la historia, cosa que en realidad no es difícil, más me hizo pensar "esta madre es bien predecible" así que me quebré un poco la cabeza para encontrar inspiración y poner un par de ideas un poco más originales.**

 **También recibí una petición de bajarle al contenido subido de tono y pues no le veo problema, así que lo deje muy al mínimo.**

 **Pasando al tema del Anime. De nuevo nos trajeron cosas muy interesantes con el nuevo arco XY &Z, que se ve que quiere estar con madre y hacer algo incluso más cabrán que lo de Sinnoh. Lo único que no me gustó fue lo del mega-greninja que no es mega. Yo me quede asi de "no mamen, ya digan que es mega y denle su jodido mega-aro al chamaco."**

 **En fin, dicho todo lo que tenía, entrémosle de lleno con el capítulo final, el cual quedó más extenso de lo que esperaba. Disfrútenlo.**

Ash, me volví un pokémon. Capítulo 2.

Nuestro héroe se encontraba recostado en el baño con una Serena transformada en Buneary sobre él, que en esos momentos había perdido toda capacidad de raciocinio y su único pensamiento era el de hacerle TODO tipo de cosas.

Ignorando todo llamado del preocupado muchacho, ella se abalanzo sobre él y… SPLASH, resonó en el baño. Serena había sido golpeada por una cubeta da de agua que la lanzó al suelo. Los responsables eran nada más y nada menos que Braixen y Pancham que venían guiados por Pikachu.

Braixen: Gracias por avisarnos Pikachu.

Pikachu: De nada. Nunca permitiría que eso pasara. – Adoptó un tono serio. – Ahora si me disculpan. – Se adelantó a ellos para tomar a la inconsciente conejita entre sus brazos. – No te preocupes preciosa, acá esta tu papucho Pikachu para revivirte. – Se dispuso a darle "respiración de boca a boca", pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, un fuerte tirón en su cola lo alejó de Serena.

Pancham: ¿Y tú que pretendías hacer con la jefa? – Le preguntó molesto al roedor a quien tenía de cabeza por la cola.

Pikachu: Vamos Pancham, solo quería ayudarla. – Apeló mientras era sacado a rastras del baño. – Vamos Pancham ¿somos amigos no?

Pancham: Por eso es que no te estoy partiendo la cara en este momento. – Contesto mientras se lo llevaba.

Sin Pikachu cerca, Braixen fue la que tomó a Serena y se la llevó ante la desconcertada expresión de Ash.

Ash: Esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en un baño. – Se dijo a sí mismo.

Serena fue llevada a su habitación y recostada en la cama. Después de un rato se despertó, adolorida y desorientada.

Serena: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba.

Braixen: Señorita, me alegro que este bien. – Se levantó del asiento que tenía junto a la cama para vigilar a su entrenadora.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Pancham y el recién liberado Pikachu entraron a la habitación y se alegraron de que la chica hubiese despertado. Serena se levantó de la cama, queriendo despejar varias dudas, pero una voz en su cabeza llamó su atención.

Lily: Serena, Serena. – Resonaba en su cabeza.

Serena: Lily ¿eres tú? – Miró a todos lados buscando a la mencionada.

Lily: Si; me alegra que el hechizo de comunicación funcione perfectamente.

Serena: Dime que tienes buenas noticias. – Casi suplicó.

Lily: Pues… tengo noticias buenas y malas. – Dijo con nerviosismo.

Serena: Pues dime. – Se puso ansiosa.

Lily: Lo que pude averiguar es que el hechizo, como supuse, está incompleto. Su objetivo es el de transformarte en un pokémon de tu elección para facilitarte el realizar alguna tarea que no podrías hacer con tu forma humana. El problema es que a la poción le faltaron los ingredientes que permitían la libre elección del pokémon y la tarea a realizar.

Serena: ¿Y cuáles son las noticias buenas y malas?

Lily: La buena noticia es que el hechizo lo puedes terminar por ti misma, solo tienes que cumplir la terea designada.

Serena: Eso es perfecto. – Su corazón se llenó de regocijo.

Lily: Seee… ahora vienen las malas noticias.

De inmediato Serena regresó a su semblante serio.

Serena: ¿Y cuáles son las malas?

Lily: Que no tengo forma de saber cuál es la tarea que debes cumplir para liberarte. – con eso dicho, los ánimos de Serena cayeron por los suelos. – pero estoy segura de algo; como no tienes una tarea que cumplir, tu forma actual está ligada a algún deseo o necesidad inconsciente que tengas. – Con eso último, Lily se despidió, dejando a Serena muy confundida.

Al terminar su conversación, los pokémon estaban impacientes por oír la nueva información.

Braixen: ¿Qué le dijo Lily?

Serena: Dijo que mi forma se debe a algún tipo de deseo o necesidad sin cumplir y que cuando las cumpla, la transformación se revertirá.

Tanto Braixen, como Pancham y Pikachu se miraron entre sí con complicidad.

Serena: Bien ¿por qué esas miradas? – Los cuestionó.

Pancham: ¿Jefa qué no se acuerda lo que casi hace allá?

Serena: Bueno, solo recuerdo que Ash me estaba enjabonando el cuerpo y de repente me comencé a sentir caliente de adentro y de ahí no recuerdo nada.

Con eso confirmaban lo que temían. Ahora tenían que explicarle a Serena lo que casi hace. Ambos machos miraron a Braixen.

Braixen: ¿Y por qué yo? – Se quejó.

Pikachu: Son del mismo género.

Pancham: Y del mismo grupo huevo. – Completó.

Sin posibilidad de rebatir tal lógica, a Braixen no le quedó más que aguantarse.

Braixen: Se… señorita… pues… bueno… usted estaba. – No sabía cómo decirlo apropiada mente, por lo que decidió soltarlo de golpe. – Usted trataba de aparearse con el niño ese.

La noticia le cayó como bomba a la poké-chica; ella había intentado hacerle tales indecencias a Ash y en forma de pokémon para acabar de amolarla.

Serena: No puede ser. – Se tapó la cara de vergüenza con su pelaje. - ¿Qué voy a hacer? De seguro pensará que soy alguna clase de pervertida.

Pancham: No se preocupe jefa. – Puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla. – Recuerda que es un pokémon. Y aunque sus intenciones eran claras, no creo que él se diera cuenta.

Pikachu: Concuerdo; será buena gente y un excelente entrenador, pero no es la persona más perspicaz del mundo. – Admitió.

Serena: Aun así, no me explico por qué fue que hice… hice… – No pudo terminar lo que quería decir, pues el solo recordarlo le hacía ponerse tan roja que podrían confundirla con un Magby.

Braixen: Bueno, estamos más que conscientes de sus sentimientos por el joven Ash

Serena: ¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con eso? – Dudó.

Braixen: A que su reciente comportamiento se debe seguramente a su deseo de hacerle notar al joven Ash lo que siente por él. – Explicó.

Serena palideció con esa noticia. Para romper el hechizo debía confesarle su amor a Ash, pero si lo intentaba, sus hormonas, combinadas a sus instintos de Buneary, la harían atacarlo para tener un encuentro íntimo.

Serena: ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!? – Exclamó turbada.

Pikachu: No te preocupes pequeño angel que yo tengo la solución. – Tomó las manos de Serena.

Pancham: ¿Y cuál sería esa? – Preguntó dubitativo.

Pikachu: Fácil. Cuando la linda Buneary sienta sus más ardientes deseos fluir y pierda el control, yo me sacrificaré para que haga lo que quiera conmigo. – Todos los presentes se dieron una planada en la cara de pena ajena por escuchar eso.

Braixen: ¿Y tú muy acomedido verdad? – Preguntó con claro enojo en su voz, cosa que a la rata le valió.

Pikachu: Bueno, no se diga más. – Expresó, para después empujar a Braixen y Pancham hacia la puerta. – Ahora si nos disculpan, tenemos que calmar los deseos de acá la conejita.

Braixen: Pancham, hazme el favor. – Masculló entre dientes mientras temblaba de ira, aguantándose las ganas de asesinar al pokémon amarillo.

Pancham: Con mucho gusto. – Se tronó los nudillos y zafándose del empujón, tomó por la cola al roedor para arrastrarlo fuera.

Pikachu: No… Pancham… sentémonos a hablarlo. – Suplicó.

Pancham: No te preocupes, puedes hablar todo lo que quieras mientras te rompo la ma… – Y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

En eso, Ash entró a la habitación. Su rostro denotaba incertidumbre sobre las acciones que presenció en el baño.

Ash: ¿Y a esos que les pasa? – Se preguntó viendo al panda y al roedor. – Así que aquí estabas. – Se acercó a ella y acarició su pelaje. – Estuve pensando en lo que pasó antes y…

Tanto Braixen como Serena sudaron frio ante la posibilidad de que Ash hubiese deducido las intenciones de la coneja.

Ash: Creo que me derribaste porque fui muy rudo al bañarte. – Las hembras suspiraron aliviadas. Afortunadamente, Ash no había adivinado nada; aunque no estaba tan equivocado, pues si hizo algo, aunque no rudo sino placentero. – Bueno, es hora de descansar ¿quieres entrar a la pokébola? – Le preguntó, a lo que Serena negó con la cabeza. – Mmmmmm. – Se quedó pensativo un momento. – Entonces, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo y Pikachu. – Ofreció.

Con esas palabras, la mente de Serena se fue a un mundo de fantasía.

– Imaginación de Serena. –

La castaña se encontraba en la misma cama junto a su amado. Su cuerpo había regresado parcialmente a la normalidad porque, a pesar de tener su forma humana, aún conservaba rasgos de Buneary como las orejas, la cola y restos de pelaje algodonado que cubrían sus áreas privadas.

Ash se giró para poder verla y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

Ash: Eres hermosa. – Le susurró.

Dejando se llevar por el momento, Serena tomo el rostro del chico y la acercó a ella para darse un apasionado beso. Mientras se sumergía en el contacto labial, sentía como las manos del entrenador recorrían su espalda y la acercaban cada vez más a él.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella y a cada momento se hundía cada vez más en la pasión. El moreno introdujo su lengua en la boca de esta, provocando una danza entre los músculos de ambos. Serena tuvo que romper el beso para recuperar oxígeno. Con la respiración agitada, los jóvenes se miraban con deseo.

Mientras Serena recuperaba el aliento, sintió como la mano izquierda de Ash bajada de su espalda para afianzarse en su zona posterior, mientras que la otra tomaba uno de sus generosos pechos. La castaña, sintiendo una ola de placer, también buscó con sus manos el área intima del muchacho.

–De regreso en la realidad. –

La poké-chica, que seguía fantaseando, se había puesto colorada, su respiración se entrecortaba y sus ojos perdían enfoque; claros síntomas de que sus instintos estaban saliendo a flote. Braixen sabía que debía hacer algo para evitar que su ama le saltase encima al muchacho con intenciones de volverlo pokefílico. Pidiéndole perdón en su idioma a Serena, soltó discretamente unas brasas que le quemaron la cola.

Serena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. – Gritó de dolor, volviendo a la realidad.

Ash: Creo que no quiere. – Comentó, al no ver lo que Braixen hizo. – No hay problema, le diré a Bonnie que duerma contigo para que no tengas miedo. – Dicho eso, se retiró de la habitación.

Serena solo se quedó llorando cómicamente en la cama mientras que Braixen le apagaba el rabo.

Serena: ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!? – Preguntó iracunda.

Braixen: Lo lamento, pero de no haberlo hecho, usted hubiese saltado nuevamente sobre el joven Ash. – Contestó.

Serena no pudo objetar a eso.

Braixen: No se preocupe. Mañana podremos idear algún plan para que le confiese sus sentimientos sin tener que hacer contacto directo. – Razonó con ella.

La poké-chica se resignó a pasar la noche como un pokémon. Al poco rato llegó Bonnie y como era de suponerse, se emocionó mucho al saber que dormiría con los pokémon de Serena. La niña los limpió y cepilló antes de cambiarse y meterse a la cama con Buneary y Dedenne. Tanto Pancham como Braixen también se quedaron fuera de sus orbes; uno para prevenir que Pikachu quisiese echar una visita nocturna y la otra para evitar que Serena hiciese lo mismo con Ash.

La desdichada casi no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. La incertidumbre de lo que haría al siguiente día inundaba su mente; pero si algo era seguro era que, para bien o para mal, Ash sabría sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente a Ash le pareció una buena idea el dejar que la conejita conviviera con el resto de los pokémon, ya que el día anterior estos no habían podido conocerla. Bonnie llevó a Serena al patio, donde ya estaban todos formados para recibirla. Cada una de las criaturas le dio una cálida bienvenida, sin saber que era alguien que ya conocían; sobretodo Chespin, que quedó cautivado por su lindura.

Chespin: ¡Es hermosa! – Exclamó con corazones en los ojos. Inmediatamente fue a cortar unas flores y se dirigió con Serena para dárselas. – Eres lindísima, ¿te gustaría ir a dar un paseo conmigo? – Propuso.

Serena se quedó un poco impactada por la súbita propuesta, pero antes de que pudiese rechazarla, Pikachu se interpuso.

Pikachu: A un lado amigo, yo la vi primero. – Le bloqueó el paso.

Chespin: Qué ¿a poco son pareja? – Preguntó incrédulo. – Creí que Braixen y tu…

Pikachu: Bromeas, con una belleza como esta, cualquier chica palidece en comparación. – Se arrodilló para besarle la pata. Ni a Serena ni a sus pokémon les gustó esa declaración.

Serena: No soy tu pareja. – Dijo quitando su pata bruscamente de las del roedor.

Chespin: O sea que estas libre. Entonces ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? – Rodeó al ratón para darle las flores, pero Pikachu le bloqueó el paso otra vez.

Pikachu: Te dije que no. – Se puso rudo.

Chespin: Esa no es tu decisión – Le contestó en igual tono.

Como respuesta, Pikachu se lanzó sobre él. Ambos Protagonizaban una cómica lucha que los hacia ver como una par de niños luchando por un juguete. Mientras sus entrenadores buscaban separarlos, la poké-chica se encabuyó para encontrarse con sus compañeros y planear su estrategia.

Serena: Bien, necesito ideas antes de que alguna otra cosa quiera ligar conmigo. – Se notaba la exasperación en su voz.

Pancham: A mí se me ocurrió algo. – Llamó la atención de ambas. – Si la jefa no puede confesarse al mocoso sin tener que lanzársele en celo. – A Serena no le gustó ese comentario. – Que tal si se lo escribe.

Braixen: Esa es una buena idea Pancham y créeme lamento tener que hacerte esto. – Dicho eso, usó su vara para quemarle la cola al panda.

Pancham: Ay ay ay ay ay. – Gritaba mientras corría de lado a lado hasta que rodó por el suelo para apagarlo. - ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? – Le preguntó enojado a Braixen.

Serena: Por decir esas cosas sobre Ash y yo. – Fue ella la que contestó. – Y la próxima vez no será solo la cola ¿entendiste? – Dijo en un tono duro y amenazante.

El pequeño panda pasó saliva del miedo, asintiendo rápida y repetidas veces.

Serena: Perfecto. Ahora ¿cómo le hacemos llegar el mensaje? – Se cuestionó.

Todos se quedaron pensativos un momento, hasta que Braixen notó varias flores de colores en las cercanías.

Braixen: Usemos eso. – Señaló las flores.

El grupo puso entonces el plan en marcha. Reuniendo todas las flores que pudieron, elaboraron un corazón de pétalos rojos, en cuyo centro estaba escrita la frase "Ash + Serena = love 4 ever" en color amarillo. Definitivamente era un mensaje tan claro que hasta Ash podría entender, aunque para la poké-chica era algo vergonzoso tener que confesarse de esa manera.

Braixen: Bien señorita, iré por el joven Ash; mientras, usted quédese aquí. – Se retiró.

Serena se quedó esperando ahí. Su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente a la expectativa de la reacción del objeto de sus deseos. Un ruido la alertó y pensando que se trataba de Ash, la conejita empezó a arreglar su pelaje y sacudirse el polvo.

Para su desgracia, el ruido provenía de Pikachu y Chespin que, nuevamente, protagonizaban una pelea. El calor del conflicto fue tal, que ambos se agarraron a golpes cual "verduleras", con mordidas, golpes, empujones y jalones de pelaje. Mientras luchaban, fueron rodando en dirección al mensaje de flores; Pancham intentó detenerlos en un esfuerzo inútil, porque terminó siendo arrastrado al interior de la pelea, impidiendo que todo el trabajo que Serena y compañía habían realizado quedase destrozado.

Para cuando Braixen consiguió que Ash la siguiera a donde estaba el mensaje, lo único que hallaron fue un montón de pétalos de flor revueltos, en donde Pikachu, Chespin y Pancham protagonizaban un zafarrancho.

El moreno tuvo que usar a sus pokémon para calmar la violencia, y junto con Clemont les dio una regañiza junto con el castigo de tener que lavar todos los trastes del desayuno. Mientras eso ocurría, Serena se reunió con su equipo, lejos de ahí, para replantear su estrategia.

Braixen: Necesitaremos un enfoque más directo. – Afirmó.

Serena: ¿Quieren que yo haga esas cosas? – Preguntó roja de vergüenza, mal suponiendo lo que dijo la pokémon de fuego.

Braixen: No me refiero a eso, sino a un mensaje escrito que solo el joven Ash pueda leer. – La corrigió de sus pensamientos.

Pancham: ¿Algo así como una carta?

Braixen: Exacto. – Confirmó. – Usted puede escribir todo lo que siente en una carta y dejarla en un lugar donde solo él la encuentre.

A la conejita le encantó la idea y rápidamente fue a su habitación. Allí sacó de su mochila, un bloc de notas junto a un lapicero, y comenzó a escribir su cata de amor en el escritorio. Al terminar con su nota, la puso en un sobre y en el anverso, escribió con la letra más fina que pudo escribir "Para Ash, De Serena".

Ahora solo quedaba un asunto más, y ese era el dónde colocar la carta. Esa era una difícil decisión, ya que Serena no quería que sus sentimientos fuesen a ser leídos frente a Clemont y Bonnie. Tras unos minutos de pensarlo, a nadie se le ocurría nada.

Braixen: y si se la dejamos en su ropa mientras se baña. - Sugirió

Pancham: Seria peligroso si la jefa vuelve a ver al chamaco sin ropa. – Todos asintieron, recordando lo que pasó la última vez. – ¿Y si se la damos mientras come?

Braixen: Seria riesgoso si confunde el sobre con una servilleta.

En ese momento, a Serena se le vino una idea a la mente.

Serena: Una batalla. – Sus compañeros votaron a verla. – Si le proponemos una sesión de entrenamiento, podemos apartarlo de los demás y cuando terminemos le daré la carta.

Pancham: Capaz de que confunde la carta con una toalla y se seca el sudor con ella. – Rechazó la idea.

Rendidos todos, decidieron seguir pensando al terminar la comida. Serena guardó la nota en su pelaje y todos salieron de la habitación.

Como la comida aun no estaría hasta dentro de un rato más, Bonnie decidió darle algunos poképuff a los pokémon. Serena se decidió por alejarse un poco del grupo, en especial de Ash, para relajarse bajo la sombre de unos árboles. Mientras disfrutaba su comida, no se dio cuenta de que Chespin se acercó.

Chespin: Hola. – Saludó cautelosamente. – Sé que mi primera impresión no fue la mejor, pero espero poder mejorar tu imagen de mí. Mira, te guarde un poképuff. – De su espalda, sacó el objeto mencionado y se lo ofreció a Serena.

Serena: Mira, sé que eres amable y la verdad, creo suponer tus intensiones conmigo, pero… – No pudo continuar porque en ese momento Pikachu hizo acto de presencia.

Pikachu: Bella ninfa, regalo que Arceus dejó en este mundo, espero que aceptes este presente como que te traigo de todo corazón. – Mostró también un pokepuff, en eso se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Chespin, con otro postre en la mano. – Muy bien ¿y tú que pretendes? – Se enojó.

Chespin: Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. – Respondió en el mismo tonó.

Pikachu: Pequeño oportunista. – Masculló.

Chespin: Rata con hepatitis. – Contestó.

Pikachu: Remedo de Sonic región 4. – Gritó.

Chespin: Imitación de Mickey Mouse japonés. – Hizo lo mismo.

Pikachu: ¡SUFICIENTE! – Esa fue la señal para lanzarse sobre el erizo de hierba.

Nuevamente, los 2 protagonizaron un pleito. Rodando por todo el jardín, golpearon el pastelito que le dio en toda la cara a la conejita. Los muchachos, quienes vieron todo lo ocurrido, se levantaron furiosos de sus asientos.

Ash: Suficiente con ustedes dos. – Les gritó enojado. – Pikachu, si no dejas de pelear voy a meterte a la pokébola. – El ratón solo tembló de miedo con la idea.

Clemont: Y en cuanto a ti. – Se dirigió a Chespin. – Si no te calmas, no vas a tener más poképuff durante un mes. – El erizo se puso blanco con la idea de perder sus postres.

Ash: Así que ya saben. – Sentenció.

Para evitar más pleitos, el chico tomó a Serena y la llevó a la mesa, donde la sentó en su regazo, ya que la comida estaba lista. La poké-chica estaba completamente ruborizada y su cuerpo estaba en un estado rígido, todo gracias a los nervios.

Bonnie: ¡Oye, es cierto! – Exclamó emocionada al verla. – Si tiene ojos azules.

Clemont: Que raro y fascinante hecho.

Ash: Les dije que tenía unos ojos bonitos iguales a los de Serena. – Las orejas de ella se alzaron al escuchar eso.

La pequeña rubia del grupo tampoco pasó desapercibido ese comentario y haciendo una sonrisa burlona, se dispuso a indagar.

Bonnie: ¿Y qué más te parece bonito de Serena? – Preguntó en tono burlón, el cual Ash no percibió.

Ash: ¿A qué te refieres?

Bonnie: Bueno, tú dijiste que Serena tiene ojos bonitos ¿o no? – El chico asintió. – ¿Entonces crees que serena tiene otras cosas que la hacen bonita?

Ash: Pues… – Se puso a meditar un momento. – Me gusta su nuevo corte de pelo, creo que le queda muy bien; Además, cuando sonríe se le marca un lindo rubor en las mejillas.

Serena se puso tan roja como Talonflame al oír los cumplidos que hacia el moreno sobre su persona.

Bonnie: ¿Y qué más?

Ash: Mmmmm… también prepara los mejores postres. – Se relamió los labios, recordando las delicias que acostumbraba a preparar Serena.

Bonnie: Vamos Ash, deja de pensar con el estómago. – Le reprendió.

Ash: Ok ok. También tiene una linda personalidad, es divertido estar con ella y es una gran compañera y amiga.

Al oír la palabra "amiga", la poké-chica sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

Ash: Además, siempre me ha apoyado. En cada batalla de gimnasio que hemos tenido siempre ha estado dándome ánimos junto a ustedes. – Mientras hablaba, su mente lo llevó a recordar todas las ocasiones en las que la castaña lo animó e incluso ayudó a prepararse para sus desafíos.

Todos podían ver una como esbozaba una cálida sonrisa con cada palabra que salía de su boca

Ash: Y cada vez que la veo, está dando su mayor esfuerzo por su sueño y eso me inspira y me hace querer ayudarla en lo que pueda para que llegue a lo más alto. – Su voz se llenó de entusiasmo al decirlo. – Pero lo más importante es su corazón, que es amable y se preocupa por los demás; Siempre está preocupándose por sus pokémon, que estén sanos y aseados; también por Bonnie con quien juega mucho y siempre la deja limpiar a sus pokémon. Creo que sería una gran hermana mayor o una estupenda madre.

Con eso, la mente de serena nuevamente divagó, transportándola a una fantasía utópica, donde ella, siendo ya una mujer adulta, estaba recostada a la sombra de un gran y frondoso roble con su amado Ash, mientras que, en una pradera, una niña castaña, con unas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de "z", jugaba a perseguir a un Pichu.

Ash: Creo que esas últimas tres cosas son lo que me gusta más de ella. – Dijo el chico en el mundo real.

Tanto Clemont como Bonnie pudieron percibir una expresión que nunca había visto a Ash hacer hasta ese momento. Su sonrisa y mirada soñadora radiaban una gran admiración y felicidad.

Clemont: Oye Bonnie, crees que Ash… – Quiso preguntar a su hermanita. Incluso él, pudo notar la emoción que denotaba Ash.

Bonnie: Ay hermano, para ser tan listo, te tardas en darte cuenta. – Dijo rendida.

Ash: ¿De qué hablan ustedes? – No comprendía nada. – Por cierto, no le vayan a decir nada a Serena, no quiero que piense que soy alguna clase de pervertido. – Pidió sin saber que la referida lo escuchaba todo… cosa que no era nada bueno.

Clemont: Ash, creo que tu… – No pudo terminar porque su hermanita le tapó la boca bruscamente.

Bonnie: No es nada Ash. – Se apresuró a decir.

Clemont: ¿Por qué hace eso? – Le susurró a su hermana cuando se quitó la mano.

Bonnie: Porque eso es algo de lo que Ash debe darse cuenta solo. – Contestó en igual tono.

Ash quiso indagar en el comportamiento extraño de los hermanos cuando, sin aviso, una fuerza lo golpeó en el estómago, derribándolo con todo y silla. Cuando el muchacho quiso alzar la mirada para ver lo que lo impactó, encontrándose con Buneary quien, de nueva cuenta se perdía en sus deseos.

Pancham y Braixen, que vieron todo con atención, se apresuraron a quitar a Serena del pecho de Ash antes de que todo se pusiera incómodo. Ambos la derribaron y cada uno le sostuvo un brazo; por su parte, la conejita luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse y dejarse llevar por sus más primitivos instintos.

Ash: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué rayos hacen y qué le ocurre a Buneary? – Preguntó irritado.

El panda y la pokémon zorro se miraron e intercambiaron algunas palabras. Tras unos momentos de silencio, Pancham sacó el sobre con la carta de entre el pelaje algodonado de Serena y se acercó al joven para dárselo.

Ash: ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Se agachó para ver lo que Pancham sostenía.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de tomar la carta cuando, de la nada, una red cayó del cielo, atrapándolo.

Clemont: ¿¡Quién hizo eso!? – Exclamó mirando a todos lados, buscando de dónde provino la red.

No tardó en encontrar respuestas cuando, desde el cielo, un globo aerostático con cara de Meowth se dejó ver.

Bonnie: Tenían que ser ustedes.

James: Si ya saben que somos los que los atrapamos, ¿pa' que preguntan? – Contestó altanero. Entonces sacó un control remoto y apretó un botón que retrajo el cable, tirando de la red y llevándose a su ocupante.

Jessie: No sé por qué nunca pensamos en esto. ¿Por qué llevarnos a los pokémon si podemos llevarnos a su amo? – Se regodeó en si victoria. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está la otra boba? Quería desquitarme por mandarnos a volar la última vez.

Ash: Bola de rufianes, ¡libérenme! – Exigía mientras luchaba por zafarse de su prisión.

James: Uste' cállese. – Presionó otro botón del control remoto, que mando la señal para que la red soltara una descarga sobre el moreno.

Ash: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. – Gritó de sufrimiento.

Cuando el hombre de pelo azul dejo de presionar el botón, la descarga ceso, dejando el cuerpo de Ash con quemaduras varias y provocándole espasmos.

Meowth: Esa red puede generar descargas que dejarían a un Tauros inconsciente en segundos; así que no te recomiendo que nos molestes. – Habló maquiavélicamente. – Y en cuanto a ustedes. – Se dirigió a los compañeros de Ash. – Si quieren que el tarado regrese con ustedes, más vale que nos entreguen a todos y cada uno de sus pokémon.

El grupo estaba ahora a merced del equipo rocket. Sus únicas opciones eran entregar a los pokémon o dejar a Ash perecer.

Serena estaba furiosa. Aquellos maleantes tenían preso a. quitándose a Braixen, Serena corrió en dirección al globo y por puro instinto, hizo algo que nunca esperaría; reuniendo energía en sus patas, dio un poderoso salto que la elevó a tal altura que pudo llegar hasta la red. Viendo el mal estado de su amado, así que mordisqueó las cuerdas, tratando de liberarlo.

James: Miren, uno de ellos vino a entregarse solito. – Habló con voz altanera y presionó otro botón en el control que liberó una pinza mecánica que capturó a Serena y la llevó a la cabina.

Jessie: Awww, es una lindura. – Quiso acariciar a Buneary, mas esta respondió intentando morderle un dedo. – Mira bola de pelos, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a tu nueva dueña. – Dijo enojada, agarrándola del cuello con fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración.

Mientras era ahorcada, la conejita retrajo sus orejas, para luego extenderlas en forma de un golpe mareador, justo en la cara de la pelirroja. La mujer, en consecuencia, le dio un codazo a Meowth y este cayó encima de james, que dejó caer el control remoto fuera de la cabina.

Clemont: ¡Rápido, ahora es nuestra oportunidad! – Se dirigió a los pokémon de Ash. – Talonflame, usa ala de acero y corta la red.

El halcón de fuego siguió la orden, y a provechando su velocidad, logró cortar la red antes de que el equipo rocket pudiese recuperarse.

Clemont: Hawlucha es tu turno, salta y toma a Ash.

El pokémon Mexicano hizo lo que le indicaron. Dando un salto alto, tomó el cuerpo de su entrenador y, extendiendo sus alas, planeó hasta aterrizar suavemente.

Clemont: Y por último Noibat, usa mordisco en la pinza y libera a Buneary.

El último pokémon volador llegó a la cabina del globo y utilizando sus duros colmillos, logró romper una de las tenazas. Serena se colgó de las patas de Noibat y ambos emprendieron el descenso.

Mientras ambos bajaban, el equipo rocket se había recuperado y estaban furiosos. Llamando a Inkay y Gourgeist, los villanos lanzaron un ataque de pulso obscuro. El murciélago esquivó lo mejor que pudo las primeras dos ráfagas, pero el peso de su pasajera le impidió moverse como deseaba, provocando que fuese víctima de un tercer ataque que lo impactó de lleno. Al verlos caer, el herido Ash sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y se lanzó para atraparlos antes de que se estrellaran.

Ash: ¿Están bien? – Preguntó en un tono tanto preocupado como adolorido.

En ese momento, Meowth se unió a la batalla, lanzándose sobre el chico y los pokémon. El felino hizo crecer sus garras para lanzar una cuchillada, la cual casi le da a los tres. Para desgracia de Serena, Ash soltó la carta que aun sostenia, siendo esta víctima de las afiladas cuchillas.

Viendo la manifestación de sus sentimientos siendo destrozada en tres grandes trozos, una furia ciega invadió a la poké-chica. En ese momento, un brillo Azul, muy familiar, envolvió a Serena. Mientras resplandecía, su cuerpo creció un poco, adquiriendo una forma femenina y sus orejas también incrementaron su tamaño y cayendo por su espalda. Para sorpresa de todos, la poké-chica evolucionó a Lopunny.

Jessie: Que linda. – Admiró a la recién evolucionada. – Definitivamente te hare mía. Gourgeist, no la dejes escapar.

Serena miró de reojo a Ash quien se levantó y ese hizo lo mismo, como si pudiesen comunicarse telepáticamente, ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y la conejita saltó al frente, poniéndose en pose de combate.

La batalla se reanudó. Lopuny esquivó cada ráfaga de bola sombra y psicorayo mediante ágiles saltos; y mientras evadía, se acercaba a sus oponentes. Cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca, fue la señal de pasar a la ofensiva.

Ash: ¡Patada de salto alto, ya! – Serena obedeció, dando un salto en dirección a Inaky y propinarle un rodillazo que lo lanzó a impactarse en Gourgeist.

Meowth quiso tomar desprevenida a la conejita, pero Ash previó sus intenciones, así que indicó a su compañera que usase ataque rápido, con el que golpeó al felino en el estómago, mandándolo con sus amigos.

Bonnie: ¡Vamos Ash, vamos Lopuny! – La pequeña echaba porras. - ¡Son el mejor equipo!

Clemont: Es increíble. Ambos funcionan de manera tan natural; es como si se conociesen desde hace tiempo. – Dijo asombrado.

Los pokémon del equipo rocket se levantaron para continuar la batalla. Por su parte, Braixen, Pancham y Pikachu se unieron al combate. La zorra (del animal, no de la puta) usó lanzallamas en Gourgeist, el panda lanzó pulso obscuro en Inkay y la conejita golpeó a Meowth con golpe mareador. Los tres villanos fueron lanzados de regreso a su globo con sus amos, para ser clásicamente atacados por un atactrueno de Pkachu que explotó el globo y los mandó a volar.

Jessie/James/Meowth: EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ. – Gritaban a todo pulmón mientras volaban hasta perderse de vista.

Relajándose en su victoria, Ash se acercó a la poké-chica.

Ash: Estuviste asombrosa. – La elogió mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Ese fue el detonante. Sin poderse controlar más, Serena se lanzó a derribar a Ash.

Ash: Esto ya se está haciendo costumbre. – Quiso bromear, más ella no prestó atención a eso.

La atención de la conejita estaba completamente sumida en el objeto de sus deseos. Desde antes que el equipo rocket los atacaran, ella ya había pasado su límite de control y ahora estaba en un estado en donde no dejaría que nada ni nadie la interrumpiera de nuevo.

Pancham, Braixen y Pikachu quisieron detenerla, pero era demasiado tarde; Serena tomó a Ash por los cachetes para que no pudiese girar la cabeza en otra dirección, y acercó lentamente su rostro. El atónito niño, desconocía las intenciones de la conejita, hasta que sintió como se juntaban sus labios con los de ella.

Para Serena era como un sueño hecho realidad. Al fin había conseguido besar al chico que amaba, lo que anhelaba desde hacía MUCHO tiempo. Pero aquel no era un simple beso; este venia cargado con todas las emociones que sentía la castaña por el muchacho: el cariño que sentía como amiga, preocupación que tenía por su bienestar, temor de no ser correspondida y por último, el profundo amor que sentía por ese niño que la había salvado hacia 7 años y que ahora era el joven que la impulsaba y apoyaba a seguir su sueño, el joven que la veía y se preocupaba por ella, el joven determinado y amable que, al final, se había robado su corazón.

Los humanos por su parte, veían atónitos la inverosímil situación; un pokémon estaba teniendo una clara muestra de íntimo afecto con un humano. Pero la sorpresa no iba a acabar ahí. Mientras los labios de ambos seguían conectados, repentinamente el cuerpo de la poké-chica volvió a resplandecer, ahora en un tono blanco intenso.

En el resplandor, el cuerpo de Serena cambiada nuevamente de forma, tomando poco a poco una apariencia humana; sus extremidades se alargaron, sus orejas regresaron a su posición y forma, el pelaje desapareció, sus pechos crecieron, su cabello creció y su rostro recobró sus facciones. Para cuando el brillo cesó, la chica había recuperado su forma original.

Retirando al fin sus labios, inmediatamente la vergüenza la invadió. Un rojo intenso se formó en sus mejillas, más no se movió ni dejó de enfocar su mirada.

Justo en ese momento, algo se acercó desde el cielo. Al ir llegando al área donde estaban nuestros protagonistas, quien llegó era nada más y nada menos que Lily.

Lily: ¡Serena Serena! – Le llamó desde su escoba. – ¡Al fin encontré la forma de romper el hechi…! – No pudo terminar lo que quiso decir a causa de lo que vio.

Al oír la voz de Lily, Serena rápidamente volteó a donde ella estaba, llevándose la sorpresa de que todos la miraban con rostros de asombro y vergüenza, y con las quijadas bien abiertas.

Bonnie: ¡Serena, eres tú! – Exclamó con asombro la pequeña. – Y estas desnuda.

La chica rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, se encontraba sin prendas. Su semblante cambió a uno de total pánico al caer en cuenta de sobre quien estaba.

Desde su punto de vista, Ash sólo había atestiguado la transformación de la cara de su amiga, más al bajar la mirada, se encontró con el voluptuoso cuerpo de esta, completamente al natural. Siendo instintivamente incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella hermosa figura, su pupila grabó en su cerebro cada rincón que alcanzaba a divisar. Al alzar la vista, lo último que pudo ver fue la cara de Serana lagrimeando y ruborizada de vergüenza, la mano de ésta acercándose rápidamente a su cara y… SLAP, un fuerte dolor que lo llevó a la inconsciencia.

Horas más tarde, en una habitación de centro pokémon, completamente sumida en obscuridad, se hallaba Serena; sentada en su cama con las piernas recogidas, hundiendo su cara en sus rodillas, recordaba perfectamente lo que hizo. Después de besar a Ash y descubrir que su hechizo se rompió, se dio cuenta de su falta de ropas, y al ver que Ash contemplaba con detenimiento su cuerpo desnudo, no pudo evitar noquearlo de una cachetada y salir corriendo a encerrarse su cuarto a cal y canto.

Para ese momento, Serena ya estaba vestida, más su vergüenza se mantenía. Bonnie, Clemont, sus pokémon e incluso Lily trataron de entrar y animarla, sin éxito alguno; ninguno pudo lograr que le abriesen la puerta. Las horas pasaron y ya atardecía; pero la chica aún seguía en la misma posición.

El sonido de la puerta siendo forzada la alertó, haciendo que se levantara de su cama. Antes de que pudiese atrancar la puerta con algo, un sonido de CLIC le hizo saber que ésta fue abierta. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que la persona que abrió era nada más u nada menos que Ash. El chico lucía una mezcla de timidez, indecisión, vergüenza y frustración; emociones no muy típicas en él.

Serena: _No no no ¿por qué el? –_ Se decía en su mente.

Incapaz de huir o se ocultar su avergonzado rostro, se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana que daba al patio. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación; era obvio que ninguno sabía que decirle al otro. Los segundos parecían horas; alguien tenía que decir algo. Ash abrió la boca, pero Serena se le adelantó.

Serena: ¿Cómo lograste entrar? – Inmediatamente se abofeteó mentalmente por haber preguntado algo que fácilmente podría parecer una ofensa.

Ash: Clemont… le pedí que me abriera… usó uno de sus inventos para hacerlo y les pedí que me dejaran hablar contigo a solas. – Contestó el chico que aún se sentía incómodo. Por fortuna para serena, no habia tomado el comentario con mala intensión.

Serena: ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó deprimida, temiendo lo peor. Su mente se llenó de pensamientos en donde Ash la rechazaba de diferentes maneras.

Ash: Se… Serena… ¿esto es tuyo? – Preguntó con nerviosismo.

La castaña volteó, encontrándose con que el joven sostenía la carta que escribió. Al ver más de cerca, notó que esta había sido restaurada con cinta adhesiva y estaba extendida, señal de que fue leída. Bajando la mirada por la vergüenza, la castaña asintió tímidamente.

Ash: ¿Esto es lo que sientes sobre mí? – Nuevamente, la única respuesta fue un leve asentimiento. – ¿Desde cuándo?

Serena: Desde siempre. – Esta vez sí hubo respuesta. – Todo comenzó cuando me salvaste en el bosque hace siete años, allí vi lo maravilloso que eras. Luego nos separamos y viví mi vida normalmente, hasta que te vi en las noticias; viendo tu cara, aquel viejo sentimiento regresó, por eso decidí comenzar mi viaje, para encontrarte. – La chica hizo un silencio momentáneo, preparándose para lo que diría a continuación. – Cuando al fin hallé contigo, eras el mismo niño que conocí, valiente, determinado, amable y cariñoso con las personas y pokémon. Al pedirme viajar contigo, me llené de alegría; cada segundo que vivimos en nuestras aventuras ha sido maravilloso porque me permitió enamorarme más de ti.

Ash se quedó sin palabras; una cosa era leerlo de la carta y otra muy diferente era saber todo lo que sentía aquella jovencita de ojos color zafiro.

Serena: Por cierto… fue una sorpresa saber que me mirabas tanto. - Comentó

Ahí fue cuando Ash cayó en veinte de algo; él se había sincerado a sus compañeros mientras ella estaba transformada en Buneary, y por si eso no era poco, también recordó aquel baño que le dio, mirando sus manos que pasaron por la desnudez de su amiga se enrojeció al mismo nivel que la jovencita.

Serena: Bu… bueno, ya sabes lo que siento. Ahora dime ¿qué sientes sobre mí? – Era momento de arriesgarse.

Ash: Yo… no lo sé. – Su respuesta casi le rompe el corazón a Serena. – No sé qué es lo que siento. Cuando pienso en… bueno… todo lo que pasó… mi cabeza se vuelve un desastre… más que de costumbre.

Serena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita con el último comentario. Ash no la estaba rechazando, solo estaba confundido.

Ash: Al menos te hice reír. – Dijo en tono bromista para aligerar un poco la tensión.

Serena: ¿Puedes explicarte? – Preguntó armándose de valor. Acto seguido, se acercó a él y posó mano en el pecho de este, a la altura del corazón. – Dime que sientes.

Ash: Pues, en primera, me cuesta trabajo mirarte a los ojos. – Eso la tomó por sorpresa y mirándolo al rostro, confirmó que él no la miraba directamente. – Cada vez que lo hago recuerdo lo que pasó. – Se tocó los labios con sus dedos. – Y eso hace que mi corazón se agite como loco, como si estuviese en una batalla de gimnasio. – Terminó de decir con su semblante de frustración.

A Serena le parecía tierna la expresión frustrada y confundida que mostraba el chico. El pobre solo podía hacer una mala analogía con batallas pokémon.

Ash: También tengo miedo, miedo de no saber cómo actuar para contigo de ahora en adelante. – Dijo sentándose en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

La castaña se sentó junto a él sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ash: Y debo confesar que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza lo que vi. – Se sonrojó mientras rememoraba el hermoso cuerpo de la jovencita.

Serena: B… b… bue… bueno, ¿po… po… por qué no me… mejor cambiamos de tema? – Dijo muy avergonzada por lo que escucho. Ash era un muchacho sano y como tal, apreciaba la figura femenina. – Lo que dijiste en la comida, ¿era verdad todo eso? – El chico asintió en silencio.

Ash: Cada palabra es verdad. – Confirmó. – Creo que eres maravillosa. – Por primera vez desde que inició la conversación, Ash veía directamente a los ojos de su compañera. Tal cual lo había expresado, eran hermosos; y a la luz de la luna, que ya se asomaba, destellaban cual estrellas. – Eres muy buena cocinera, graciosa, divertida, amable, dedicada y muy linda.

Serena: Ash… – Fue lo único que articuló. Estaba conmovida por las palabras a tal grado que una lágrima se le escapó.

Ash: Pero aún estoy confundido, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Serena: Ash, eso es algo que no puedo decirte, solo haz lo que te nazca del corazón.

Esa era la encrucijada para el niño. Serena se había sincerado y ahora era su turno de responderle. Volteando a verla, no le fue difícil hallar su respuesta en esos hermosos ojos. Haciendo caso a su primer impulso, el muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, sin intensión de dejarla ir, como si del mayor tesoro se tratase.

Serena estaba en éxtasis, derramando lágrimas de alegría se dejó llevar y abrazó de vuelta al muchacho. Asi estuvieron durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Separándose un poco para poder verse cara a cara, fue turno de la chica para dejarse llevar, acercando su rostro al de su amado. Por su parte, él no se resistía de ninguna manera. Sus labios estaban a meros milímetros de hacer contacto cuando… CRASH; el sonido de algo rompiéndose acompañado de algunos gritos los alertó.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron tomados de la mano y entrando al comedor, fueron testigos de una graciosa escena; Lily huía de la pequeña Bonnie que le daba caza, mientras que Clemont hacia lo posible por detenerla con su brazo Aipom.

Bonnie: Vamos, bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen. Estoy segura de que una maga como tú podría combinar bien con el científico de mi hermano. – Decía la pequeña mientras daba cacería a Lily y su hermano intentaba atraparla con su brazo Aipom.

Lily: Gracias por la oferta, pero no estoy interesada. – Se negaba al mismo tiempo que huía de la pequeña.

Clemont: Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso. – La regañaba.

El moreno y la castaña decidieron no meterse y mejor salir del edificio para tomar algo del fresco aire de la noche. Sentándose en una banca, admiraron la luna en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Ash: ¿Y ahora qué sigue? – Preguntó aun inseguro de que hacer después.

Serena: El futuro Ash, nuestro futuro. – Recargó la cabeza en su hombro, cosa que a él le gustó.

A la mañana siguiente, despidiéndose de Lily, el grupo reemprendió su viaje. Ash y Serena caminaban muy juntos, mirándose de vez en vez y sonriéndose ocasionalmente. Clemont y Bonnie se veían complacidos, sobretodo la menor, que ya esperaba ese resultado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por su parte, el roedor amarillo caminaba con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies y la cola, y llorando cómicamente. Parecía que nada lo sacaría de su depresión hasta que notó a Braixen, quien pasó por su costado.

Pikachu: ¿Qué tal Braixen? – Se acercó a saludarla. – Que aventura tuvimos ayer. Creo que eso terminó acercándonos más.

Braixen: Ni lo intentes rata de coladera. – Lo cortó en seco. – Prefiero quedarme con alguien más lindo, sincero y considerado. – Dicho eso, se alejó del ratón, golpeándolo con la cola.

La pokémon zorro entonces, se acercó a Chespin.

Braixen: Hola. – Saludó de forma cariñosa.

El erizo miró a todos lados, incluso debajo de sus pies, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le hablaban a él.

Chespin: ¿Me hablas a mí? – Preguntó incrédulo.

Braixen: Sip. – Le sonrió. – Un pajarillo me dijo que sentías algo por mí. – Esas palabras provocaron que Chespin se detuviera en seco.

Chespin: ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Preguntó nervioso. Entonces, el sonido de un silbido lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con Pancham que pasaba caminando. – Pequeño traicionero, te dije que eso era un secreto. – Masculló.

Braixen: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Chespin: Porque a ti te gusta Pikachu. – Respondió con las orejas caídas.

Braixen: Créeme, después de lo que vi los últimos 2 dias, no quiero volver a saber de él.

Chespin: O sea que… bueno… digo… si tu estas… bueno… libre… bueno… – Balbuceó de los nervios.

Braixen: Ji ji ji ji. – Soltó una risita. – Me gustaría ir a dar la vuelta contigo. – Lo tomó de la pata para caminar juntos, ante la estupefacta vista de Pikachu.

Viendo pasar a la nueva pareja de pokémon, los humanos rieron.

Ash: Parece que no fuimos los únicos. – Comento mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

Serena: Me alegro por ellos.

Ash: Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que nuestro primer beso fuese mientras eras una Lopuny.

Serena: Olvida eso. – Dijo muerta de vergüenza de solo recordarlo.

Ash: Cómo voy a olvidarlo si es el único beso que me han dado (obviamente me refiero a beso en los labios, cachete no cuenta).

Serena: Eso puedo arreglarlo. – Le susurró para, acto seguido quitarle la gorra.

El chico volteó para ver el porqué de la súbita acción, cuando fue sorprendido por un repentino beso de Serena.

Serena: Listo, ahora considera este nuestro primer beso. – Dijo con autoridad, a lo que el atónito niño solo pudo asentir. – Ahora vamos, tenemos un viaje que continuar. – Le sonrió a su novio antes de emprender la carrera por la vereda.

Ash: Espera Serena, devuélveme mi gorra. – Y así comenzó a darle caceria.

Sin saberlo, del bolsillo de su mochila cayó la carta. Los hermanos de Lumiose la tomaron del suelo, y dominados por la curiosidad la abrieron, encontrándose con el siguiente texto.

"Querido Ash."

"Con esta carta quiero expresar lo que siempre he anhelado decirte: que te quiero. Y aunque sí te lo haya dicho, debo repetírtelo, porque si las palabras no se acaban, aún menos mis sentimientos."

"Antes de ti no había amor, aunque fantaseaba con ese sentimiento, no me ilusionaba la ilusión. Antes de ti no sentía nada, después de ti siento de todo."

"Quiero decirte que tú ocupas mi mente, que eres dueño de mis pensamientos, que vives en mí. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus curiosas mejillas; pero sobre todo, tu bondad, tu amabilidad, tu determinación y tu corazón de oro."

"Quiero decirte que te debo cada segundo de lo que soy ahora. Me has cambiado para mejor; y que te pago con lo que puedo: mi amor."

"Quisiera poder demostrarte mis sentimientos, plasmar en palabras mis emociones, pero el amor no tiene palabras, sólo entiende de silencios callados que lo dicen todo."

"Quisiera también que nuestra aventura nunca se acabara, que dentro de mil años siguiera despertando y que tú siguieras junto a mí, que siguiéramos juntos compartiendo la eternidad mientras te miro con ternura."

"Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero todo se reduce a que te quiero, a que puedes confiar en mí y a que siempre siempre siempre estaré junto a ti."

"Quisiera decirte, y te digo, que te amo."

 ****"Tuya en alma y corazón. Serena."

 **Y con eso terminamos por fin la historia. Discúlpenme si me demoré un chingo de tiempo, pero ya expliqué las razones. Ojalá me haya quedado lo suficientemente original y bajo de cosas subidas de tono como para que fuese del agrado de todos.**

 **Lo de la carta lo agregué al final y no supe bien donde ponerlo, así que si ven que desentona les pido disculpas.**

 **El capítulo de mi otra historia "El viaje de Ash y las novatas de Unova" ya va por el 60% y espero terminarlo para la próxima semana. Por si tenían el pendiente.**

 **Bueno, como acabé esto a la media noche, probablemente se me estén pasando algunas cosas por el sueño. Así que me despido recordándoles que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja y review será muy bien recibido y contestado.**


End file.
